officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
BrackenClan. Part 20 ~ Nine Lives and A New Era.
Wake up. Everything is about to change. Arise from the ash, arise from your grave... The spirit of ____star, our lives you will save. Nine of yours taken, reused for the clan, Nine kits with your power, who will do all they can. A cat for your strength, a strength with compassion, A cat of your loyalty, strong bonds they will fasten. A cat of your skill, a cat of prudence, A cat to stand up, with all their endurance.. A thoughtful young cat, a helpful mentor, And a cat to show love for ever more'.' ''These nine cats will fight, with the purest of hearts, saving our world from falling apart... ----------------- He opens his eyes, gasping for breath, his claws scraping the rocky cave floor. He can still feel the gazes of the StarClan cats, trained on my with all of their intensity. The hairs on his pelt are still standing on end. He rolls over onto his back, staring at the silent rock ceiling. A beetle crawls up the wall. He swats it down with a paw. His Clan is waiting for him. Last sunhigh, they were awaiting a different cat. A cat who no longer walks this Earth. The pain, still raw and fresh in his chest, burns like a harsh Greenleaf day without water as he slowly pads out of the den to face his weary and grief-stricken Clan. It takes more than a few tries before he can coax out a weary mew; "All cats old enough to catch their own prey..." They sadly gather. "____star is among the stars now. And we all... We all must move on. We all must perservere, and push through this." The Clan's uncertain faces, their uneasy mews, cause him to feel even more uncertain of himself as their new leader. "Onward towards a new day!" Through the caterwauls he leaps off of the rock, heading towards the nursery. For there lie nine kits. Nine sleeping kits, some born, some not quite yet, but each with an extraordinary destiny... ----------------- Little kit. You thought you were ordinary, didn't you? A great threat is approaching. You, kitted in the quarter-moon that follows your previous leader's death, are special... But of course, you can't know that. Not yet. A great threat is approaching BrackenClan. It has been a long time since the last. Many, too many moons to count. But this sinister threat is arising, on the move. Someone out there wants BrackenClan dead - and for good this time. Their pawsteps, strong and clever, echo through the woods. Their jaws slavering like a dogs, their claws aching fiercely for revenge. A revenge that spans over generations, many many moons. And they will go to any means to do so. Even to awaken something that should have stayed silent and sleeping.. The only one that could have overtaken them is dead. And so StarClan, in a desperate wish, sent each of the lives to be reborn back in the forest as kits. It was our last hope. But in StarClan, a betrayal has rocked the cats to their cores, as the Forest of No Light seeks to aid this new, unknown enemy... This is the twentieth chapter of BrackenClan. ------------------------ NAME: MOONS: GENDER: PELT: EYES: RANK: CLAN: OTHER: ----------------------- ＬＥＡＤＥＲ: ＤＥＰＵＴＹ: ＭＥＤＩＣＩＮＥ ＣＡＴ: Yewberry ＭＥＤＩＣＩＮＥ ＣＡＴ ＡＰＰＲＥＮＴＩＣＥ: ＷＡＲＲＩＯＲＳ: ＡＰＰＲＥＮＴＩＣＥＳ: ＱＵＥＥＮＳ: ＫＩＴＳ: ＥＬＤＥＲＳ: ＳＴＡＲＣＬＡＮ: Ｃ．Ｏ．Ｃ．: ----------------------------------- Strength: Compassion: Loyalty: Skill: Foxkit Prudence: Endurance: Lotuskit Thourghtulness: Good mentoring: Littlekit Love: Moonkit -------------------------- THE RULES 1. Use common sense. That means no RPing like this: "firepaw went to the med cat oh hi he said" And NO attention seeking like this: "Sandpaw ate some raspberries in the middle of a ceremony and got sick. "Help!" she cried as her heart rate slowly decreased." There are 2 things wrong with that sentence. First of all, raspberries aren't poisonous. (XD) Second, it’s like, MAJOR attention seeking. 2. Plot, exact words of rules, story line, and the RP itself are copyrighted © All rights reserved. 3. Proper grammar, punctuation and capitalization please. 4. AUTO IN, unless there is something wrong with your cat form, you will have to fix it. 5. Focus on the current situation. That means no playing tag with kits in the middle of a flood. 6. Apprentices can't just eat when they please. They have to hunt for the elders and nursing queens, AND THEN they are allowed to eat. 7. Like, don't get into detail when mating/kitting or battling. When I say battling, don't be extremely gruesome when explaining wounds. 8. Read the plot, and don't skim through that, or these rules. 9. You MUST have the knowledge of the Warriors series to RP here. 10. NO godmodding, which means don't do this: "Firepaw threw all of the rogues into the lake with a swipe of his paw," or "Tigerstar lunged at Brindleface, but she quickly flew away." Got it? 11. I will tell you when you have broken a rule. 12: I don’t reserve spots unless I can trust you to come back to the RP. 13. No magical flying cats or unnatural pelt colors. (Green, Luminous yellow, purple, etc.) 14. Cats can't cry or smile. So you won't be writing, "Firepaw bawled his eyes out," or, "Spottedleaf grinned at the sight of her friend" anytime soon. 15. No really bad cussing. 16. A cat's name cannot be Silverpelt. It cannot have a name starting with Kit, Paw, or Star. (I mean, come on, Starstar? Pffft) 17. Don't whine just because you didn't get deputy or medicine cat. Jeez. 18. To let us know you've read these, say Long Live RESidents when you post your form. 19. Don't spam useless shtuff 20. A queen cannot have over six kits, be realistic please. Your poor queen will not appreciate the pain of forcing out twenty-two (yes, this has happened before. -...-) 21. Don't get all pissed off if someone doesn't respond right away. And don't be rude to another person just cause you feel like it. 22. No Sonicpaws or Pikachutails. Yes, that has happened. 23. It's preferable that you didn't make your cat a kittypet that's going to join the Clan. That's just a huge hassle and stuff. 24. Thank you for bearing with these rules. Now please accept an epical cupcake-shaped unicorn flower with frosted garlic on top. *Holds out le plate* BrackenClan is © to Emikotheguineapig/Emiko-CatOnFire. The cats are © to their rightful owners. TThe prophecy is © to Littlemisspeeps. WWarriors is © to Erin Hunter, we do not claim to own it. IIf you have any more ©s to add, add them but do not compromise the other ©s alrready there